Rescue bots Kade and Hayley
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: A side story to Blurr's secret. Kade and Hayley are husband and wife and are going to have a family.
1. Chapter 1

_A side story to Blurr's secret. Kade and Hayley are going to have a family._

Chapter 1 Big news

Kade and Heatwave had just come back from fighting a fire. Hayley had finished work at school already and was making dinner. They have been married for almost 2 years. "Hayley I'm home." Kade said.

Kade and Hayley were assisting with training the new rescue bot recruits on the main land. Hayley took up teaching job there and they made a home in the training center. There was a living room, a kitchen, a bathroom, and a bedroom and couple of extra rooms.

"Hi honey welcome home." Hayley said kissing him. Blurr came up and greeted her husband Heatwave.

"That smells good what are cooking?" Kade asked.

"Spaghetti and meatballs." Hayley said.

"That sounds good." Kade said.

"Glad to hear it." Hayley said.

"So how did the visit to the doctor's go?" Kade asked.

"They drew some blood and they will call me about the results in about a week." Hayley said.

"Okay." Kade said.

A couple of days later. Hayley was at home. The phone rang she picked it up. "Hello," She said.

"This Dr. Martin's office is this Hayley Burns?" The lady on the other end said.

"Yes." Hayley said.

"We got the results from your test. You're pregnant congratulations." The lady said.

"This great! Anything else I need to know?" Hayley asked.

"We'd like you to call to make an appointment okay good bye." The lady said and hung up.

"Oh boy this great! I can't wait to tell Kade!" Hayley said.

Hayley went out of the room. She was looking for Kade. She saw Blurr. "Hey Blurr where's Kade?" She asked her.

"Oh Kade left to put out a fire." Blurr said.

"I hope he's doing his best to stay safe." Hayley said.

"I bet he is." Blurr said. "So did you get the call from the doctor?" She asked her.

"Yes." Hayley said.

"So what did she say?" Blurr asked.

"Well she said I'm pregnant." Hayley said.

Blurr jumped. "Pregnant that's great I read about it in book. It means you are going to have a baby." Blurr said.

"Yep." Hayley said.

"Are you going to tell Kade?" Blurr asked.

"Yes when he comes home." Hayley said.

A few hours later Kade had arrived. "Hayley I'm home." Kade said.

"Welcome home sweetie." Hayley said.

"How was your day?" Kade asked her.

"Fine the doctor called with the results." Hayley said.

"Great what did she say?" Kade asked.

"She told me I'm pregnant." Hayley said.

"That's nice." Kade said then he jumped. "Pregnant!? This means we are going to have a baby I'm going to be a father!" Kade said and hugged Hayley.

"I hoped you would be happy about this." Hayley said.

"I am happy about it. Well tomorrow we are visiting the family so we can tell them then." Kade said.

The next day. Everyone was waiting for dinner to be ready. Kade and Hayley were ready to tell everyone the news. "Everyone Hayley and I have something to tell you all." Kade said.

"Can we eat first?" Dani asked.

"It wouldn't hurt for them to tell us now." Graham said.

"What is it are you going to have a baby?" Cody asked.

"That's what I'm hoping for." Charlie said.

"Well tell them." Kade told Hayley.

"You're right Cody I'm going to have a baby!" Hayley said.

Everyone began to congratulate Kade and Hayley. "When is the baby due?" Graham asked.

"September." Hayley said.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 pregnant months

Kade and Hayley were getting one of the extra rooms in the human area ready for the baby. Kade and Hayley were pretty excited. Although the birth of their child was months away. Kade was at the calendar looking at September. He was trying to figure out what day to circle. "Oh well." He said circling the whole month.

"A bit vague don't you think?" Heatwave asked.

"Well Heatwave there is no way to tell what day the baby will come in September so better be prepared any day in September." Kade said.

Month 4. Hayley was starting to look pregnant. She was busy cooking dinner. Kade came running up. "Sweetie you be careful." He said.

"I'll be fine don't worry." She said.

"But someone in your condition should take it easy." Kade said.

Month 6. Kade was awake and tying his robe. It was raining outside. "Hayley are you sure you want a milkshake?" Kade asked.

"Yep and some french fries." Hayley answered.

"Oh okay I'll be right back." Kade said.

Month 7. Kade and Hayley found out they were having a girl. They had baby shower. Cody gave the baby a cute outfit with skirt and bow that says 'my dad is a firefighter.' Dani gave bib that had 'firefighter's princess on it. Most of it was related to their baby being a fireman's daughter which Kade and Hayley loved. Heatwave said it was very fitting. Kade pulled out gift for the baby it had firefighter stuff on it, a truck, a badge, a hydrant, a dalmatian and a helmet. "Oh Kade it's so cute." Hayley said. Kade blushed.

Month 9. It was September and both Hayley and Kade were excited. They were going to be parents any day now. Today was the day September 7th. Kade was waiting for Hayley. It was time for breakfast. Hayley came out. "Kade I think it's time." She said.

"Yes time for breakfast." Kade said.

"No I mean it's time to have the baby." Hayley said.

"What?!" Kade said. "You're not due for another week!" Kade said.

"I know that but I have been feeling a pain that is now coming 12 minutes apart. I know I have gone into labor." Hayley said.

"Okay I'll get the bag and the keys. Okay here we go." Kade said.

Heatwave and Blurr waited at the training center while the rest of the Burns family waited at the hospital. After awhile Kade came out. He was smiling. "You guy's can come in now." He said.

Everyone came in and saw a little red head girl wrapped in a pink blanket. "AW!" Everyone said.

"What's her name?" Cody asked.

"Hannah." Kade answered. Hayley nodded in agreement.

"Kade picked it out and it fits her." Hayley said.

Everyone came over and cooed at Hannah.

Kade came back to the training center. Heatwave and the others bots came up. "Where's Hayley and the baby?" Blades asked.

"Oh they won't be home till tomorrow both of them are just fine." Kade said.

"Tell us about your daughter." Boulder begged.

"Okay she has red hair and Hayley's eyes. She's so cute 6 pounds 12 ounces." Kade said.

"Congratulations." Chase said.

"I bet when she grows up she will be a firefighter." Heatwave said.

"Well that is many years from now." Kade said.

The next day they brought Hannah home. The bots saw her. Hannah looked at the large Cybertronians and made baby sounds.

To be continued.


End file.
